how it should be
by socks.and.sandles
Summary: Bella dumped Edward, then found out she was later, when he tells her to "get rid of it" she puts the baby up for adoption but years later when she re-unites with Edward after needing medical aid, she recognises that bronze hair green eyed baby girl.
1. giving up

_**chapter one.**_

_-4 years ago-_

"Edward" I whsipered into the phone, on the verge of tears.

"bella i-is that you?" he asked.

"yeah" I breathed, and smiled, I hadn't talked to him in over 2 months, since our breakup, but now i had to face him.

"h-how are you?" I asked looking down at the test in my hand, hoping charlie didn't walk in at any point and discover.

"i'm good, how are you?" He asked awkwardly, it was hard for us to talk to eachother since the breakup.

I had to tell him now, it was his in the first place, and I couldn't raise a baby alone. "i'm-" I broke down. "I'm pregnant" I said, tears ran down my face, I wasn't ready to be a parent, I was only 17, and I was just getting ready to graduate high school.

"that's great, congradulations to you and the lucky guy" he said, trying to sound happy for me, but I could tell that behind his tone, there was sadness. I missed him soo much, I broke up with him months ago, but had been soo busy I hadn't noticed I didn't have my period.

"I-I don't think you understand...I'm not with anyone" I said.

the other line was silent "Edward" I said, another tear ran down my face.

"get rid of it" he said, tears ran down my face and I broke down, I tried not to let him hear me cry, but I made a loud squeek.

"Edward I can't just kill-" I got out before the other line went dead, he hung up on me.

I looked at the phone, then put it down on the hook, I couldn't raise this baby alone, I needed edward, and I couldn't raise it by myself, I didn't even know how to hold a baby, let alone take care of one.

I couldn't abort it, every child had the right to live.

so I made the decision by myself right then and there, I would give it up for adoption.

_-9 months later-_

I looked at my baby in the crib, I had a name picked out for her, but they didn't let me name her, she didn't have a parent to go to, She was going to a foster home, but I didn't want her to, I don't know why I even signed the papers for her to go up for adoption at birth in the first place.

I regretted all of my actions.

"can I please just look at her one last time before i have to leave?" I asked, the nurse smiled. "sure dear" she said, and left the room.

I quickly pulled the necklace I'd gotten with a name i liked on it that I'd chosen for her, I didn't know if anybody would re-name her, and I hoped they let her keep the necklace.

I looked down at my...somebody else's baby, she looked like a mixture of edward and I, Edward more though, she had bronze ringlets growing on the top of her head, the bronze from Edward, the ringlets from me, She had green eyes, but my eye shape, and also my cheek bones.

"bye Emma" I said, and slipped the necklace lightly around her neck before placing one last kiss on her forehead.

I went home to charlie's house after leaving 6 months ago, telling him i'd be back in 6, and that I was going off to college, I actually went away to have my baby that I was forced to give up.

"dad i'm home" I called from the front door, and I heard footsteps coming around to the front door.

"bells, is that you?" He asked, I half smiled "yeah, I'm back" I said, putting my bags down.

"you look much older, and you've put on some weight" he teased, I rolled my eyes and chuckled, but behind my eyes, I was read to break down at any second.

"I stink, I havent showered in a day or two, is it alright if I go up and-" i got out before he cut me off. "yeah, sure, go ahead, you're welcome to any time, you know that bells, this is your house too" he said.

"thanks dad, I'll be down in 15" I said, rushing up the stairs.

I went into the bathroom and turned the water to hot, then flipped to shower, and stripped down.

as soon as I got in the shower, the hot water came in contact with my skin and I smiled, it was soo warm, I had missed showering for 2 days, because of being in labour.

after I got used to the water, I looked down at my stomach, it wasn't big anymore, there were just all stretch marks from where the baby had been growing.

Everything I'd done in the passed 9 months came flooding back to me and I broke down, tears poured down my face along with the water from the shower, I missed my baby, I wanted her back, I shouldn't have given her up, Ever.

I missed Edward, I should've never broken up with him, I just wish charlie knew about Everything, but most of all, I blamed myself for my own mistakes.


	2. Edward to the rescue

_**Chapter 2**_

_-October 6th, Present day-_

I took down both robbers in under a mnute, then looked up to face the next one.

I was pushed to the ground, the last robber had a gun in his hand, my eyes widened and I gulped. "prepare to meet your maker" he threatened, that was never going to happen, I swear, I'd heard that line about a million times.

he had a good grip on my arms, but my legs were both free, I leaned my one knee up and kicked him as hard as I could the the nuts, he rolled off of me, and I jumped up, and kicked the gun out of his hand, then picked up a piece of medal and hit him over the head with it 2 more times, then leaned out and looked at him, he was out cold.

"sweet dreams" I said, picking up the bottle of vodka they'd tried to take from me, and walking off.

I went to take a swig of it, but a sharp pain went to my arm, I pulled my leather jacket down to look, I'd been shot, shit.

I looked around for anywhere I could call the police, the closest phone wasn't for another 4 blocks, Shit.

I ripped a part of my shirt, and tied it around my arm to stop the bleeding, it hurt like a fucking bitch, but I tried not to pay attention, nothing hurt worse than child birth, which was why I was drinking tonight, it was the 4th anniversary of my...someone else's daughter's birthday, She was the fucking best thing I'd ever given up, I had no family, Charlie threw me out on the street 6 months after I'd given birth, Edward moved away and the agency told me my baby had been adopted, fucking great, so now I was alone, living in a big house in New york, secretly a spy, but living a semi-normal life as the head chef in a little shop called 'new moon cafe'.

I walked to the closest house, it was blocks away but I needed to find a phone before i bled to death.

it was dark outside, but there were lights on in the house, whichw as pretty big.

I went up and knocked on the door, and immediately, it opened. "excuse me could i use your-" I stopped myself in the tracks, I was face to face with My ex, the father of our daughter, Edward cullen.

"E-Edward?" I asked, feeling tears want to come on, but I wouldn't let them, I was a spy, one of the rules was never to show weakness or fear, or maybe that was one of my own personal rules for my self esteem.

"Bella?" Edward asked, I half smiled "I'm really sorry to both you, you were probably in bed, but I just got in a fight and was wondering if I could use your phone" I explained, thinking he'd probably never let me use it.

after he was silent for a couple of seconds, I began to turn back, then felt something grab my bloody arm.

"what happened?" he asked finally, I turned back to him and looked him in the eyes, his beautiful green eyes that I missed soo much.

"I was shot" I explained, his eyes went wide. "bella I knew you were clumsy, but not this clumsy" he chuckled. "it happens all the time" I explained, not laughing, he chuckled then looked at me serious.

"you're..not kidding..?" he asked, I shook my head. "now..can I use your phone so I can get somebody to stop this bleeding, or should I just trn back?" i asked, Edward sighed and shook his head.

"no need, I'm a part time doctor, I can fix you up" he said, opening the door more for me to come in, I was unsure for a second because of the fact that He was my Ex, and the saying always went "if he broke your heart, don't let him break anything else", but then there was my own contridictory saying "what's more to break if he's already broken your heart?"

I stepped inside the house, it was huge, we were in his livingroom which was painted baige, and had black, baige and white funiture.

there were pink and purple streamers and balloons all over the place.

"did you have a party in here with your whores or soemthing?" I asked with a chuckle, he growled "Bella I'm a changed man" He almost shouted, I put my hands up in defense "It was my daughter's birthday tonight, I just havent cleaned up yet" he explained in a more soothing tone.

I sighed, wait, daughter? He had a dughter? it had only been 4 years since we broke up..

I wondered for a second if maybe, jsut maybe, that there was a posibility that maybe he'd adopted our daughter who I'd given up years ago, but there was a 10.5% chance that he did, Edward was Irresponsible, one of the reasons I'd broken up with him years ago.

He lead me to a doctor's office type room in his house, and told me to sit on the bed, i did.

the room was all white with blue acsessories and furniature.

"how long have you..been a doctor?" I asked.

"about a year or two, I got my degree a year or two ago, I don't remember when, either 2009, or 2010." he explained, I nodded.

he took the bullet out of my arm, then stitched it up perfectly, and to hide the scar, put a child's bandaid on it.

"how are you..really?" he asked, I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes. "horrible, my life is a mess" I said, He sighed and I felt his arms go around me.

"i'm sorry I dumped you, I'm sorry I gave up our baby, I'm sorry for Everything"i apoligised over and over in a whisper.

"it's okay bella, everything will turn out better, you just watch, I bet you don't even know" he said, and pulled away from the hug.

"that's just something you would tell anybody, it doesn't matter, my life is just getting worse" I said, and got up from the table, and exited the room.

"wait, bella, what's this?" he asked in a confused tone, i turned around to find him holding my bottle of vodka.

"it's vodka" I said, well duh.

"Yeah, I know what it is obviously, but why do you have it?" He asked.

"it was our daughter's fourth birthday tonight, Since my life is a mess, I tried to get wasted and drink myself into a coma" I explained in a whisper.

"bella why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"because, I hate my life, I have nobody, no family, no pets, even the rats on the street don't want to be near me, My cafe gets the same old customers, nobody new" I explained angrily, snatching the bottle from him.

"what cafe?" he asked. "you know, the one down the street, near the school, New moon cafe" I explained, turning to leave.

"maybe i'll come in for a bite maybe sometime this week, maybe if the food is really good, i'll recomend it to my friends" he suggested.

"don't, I don't need your help, I don't want you at my cafe, you're supposed to be my Ex, it's hard enough seeing you right now without wanting to attack you in ways you don't even want to imagine" i said, the last part an accident.

before i could hear him speak, i ran down the hall, attempting to leave, but tripped right before the stairs.

"same old bella" Edward chuckled, and I felt myself being picked up, I turned around to see him helping me, I looked him in the eyes.

"maybe I want you to attack me" he whispered in a chuckle, raising an eyebrow.

He leaned in, and so did i, right before our lips met, a voice from downstairs stopped us.

"Eddie, I'm home" it called, it was a female voice. "shit, Tanya" he whispered, pulling away, I opened my eyes.

"I should go" I said angrily, angry at myself for even thinking for a minute that I had a chance with him.

"god, i'm sorry, i'll call you" and walked me to another set of stairs, that lead out a back door.

"don't bother" I said before leaving.


	3. special customer

_**chapter 3**_

I woke up in the morning, and took a shower, the memory was still there from last night, i hadn't drank it away, sadly enough.

the only thing I had now was half a bottle of vodka, a mindblowing headache and work in half an hour.

after my shower, I took an advil, got dressed in a white tank top, skinny jeans and a non-zip sweater. I'd gotten rid of most of my baby weight from after the baby was born, but I still had some stretch marks, and didn't like wearing tank tops without a sweater because it would just remind me that there was once a baby I had to give up in there at one point.

after getting ready, I put on a coat and gloves, then walked down to the cafe, the weather was cold this time of year.

when I got to the cafe, there was already a line of people waiting to get their food, this was strange, it was only 7:00am, usually I didn't get my first customers until around 9:30am, they knew I had to open up and clean up the place, and cook before i got them their usual meals.

I couldn't get through the crowd of people waiting, they all told me to get to the back of the line, but I actually had to get inside, I owned the place.

I quickly figured out a way to get inside, there was a back door.

I ran around to the back door and unlocked it, then went inside and locked the door behind myself.

I wasn't going to let people in until I made the food.

I got started on soem eggs, bacon, coffee, tea and hot choclate.

while the food was cooking, I washed all the things I was supposed to last night.

it wasn't until 8:15 when I got everything finshed, I put on my chef's hat and went to open up the door, there was an even larger crowd of people waiting, what the hell? I never had this much customers, Ever.

If i let everybody in right now, I would get trampled on. I had to figure out a way to open the doors without getting trampelled on before the food got cold.

I looked around for anything, then I remembered there was a button to open up the doors beside the closet near the counter, just incase the doors ever got jammed because of them being like the doors from a grocery store.

the blinds on the windows were down, so I flipped to the open sign, slowly unlocked the door, then went behind the counter and flipped the switch, I opened the doors and people cheered, it was almost like the grand opening i'd never gotten.

everyone walked in and I greeted them with a smile, and quickly got to work serving everybody, My workers, Jake, Embry, leah, Emily and rose all came about 10 minutes after I'd opened to help me, thinking that it hadn't even been open yet, they were surprised to see so much people there.

we had most of the crowd gone by around noon, than just before I thought we were done, I heard the bell ring again.

"uhmm...bella we have another customer here" leah called coming into the back of the cafe where I was working. "alright, what's their order?" I asked waiting. "bell, I don't think you understand, he's here to see you" she said, looking worried.

leah was also a spy like me, we were almost best friends, although she could be bitchy sometimes, she knew all my secrets, and I knew hers.

"erm...can you take my shift for like 5 minutes?" I asked her, she nodded and I placed the chef hat on her, then walked to the counter.

"can I take your order?" I said, looking down, grabbing a piece of paper from out under the counter on the shelf.

"yes, i'll just take a coffee and a cookie, I've heard your food here is really good, from my friends this morning" said a smmoth familliar, velvet voice, My eyes widened and I looked up.

"Edward, what do you want?" I demanded angrily, I'd already told him not to come to the bakery, did I make it clear enough last night?

"I'm sorry, I know, you told me not to come here but I couldn't stay away" he said smooth. I spied him.

"what do you want edward?" I asked again.

"I want to talk to you" he explained, I shook ym head. "I think we talked enough last night don't you think, just give me your damn order or get out of My cafe" I demanded, I'd never been this rude to anyone in the cafe..ever.

"coffee, you know how I like it" he said in a rought tone, like he was angry with me. "yes, double cream, 3 sugars, that part of you never changed" I said.

"and a cookie, choclate chip, and make it quick, My daughter's out in the car, we're just out to come here, she didn't go to school today, she was sick, I took the day off" he explained.

I poured him his coffee and got the donut, then handed it to him, he payed, but still didn't leave.

"what are you waiting for? get out of my cafe, you're my ex, you know I can't stand seeing your face" I whispered so nobody but he and I could hear the conversation.

"it's not that...nevermind" he started, i looked at him strange. "did you enjoy your customers this morning?" he asked with a sudden smile, I realised what he meant now, He was the one who told all those people to come to my cafe.

"that was you!" I shouted, he smiled that crooked smile that used to make my knees weak, now it just pissed me off to see because I knew I couldn't have him, he was gorgeous, but he wasn't mine.

"you're welcome" he said in a tone that made me wanna smack him.

"Edward, let me make one thing clear, I can not stand to see your face, and we broke up, You made me give up a fucking child because I had no other option, all you've done is cause everything to go downhill for me, Stay away or I will have a restraining order placed on you" I threatened, It wasn't a very good threat, I could've done better than that, but I couldn't think of anything more at the moment.

"alright, but just know, she went to a very good home, and I made sure of it, Emma is in safe hands" he said, before taking the food and walking out.

I realised that He'd known all this time, the baby's name, or atleast what I wanted to name her, if it was a boy or a girl, I never called him to tell him any of that, I never even told him when she was born, or even where.

I'd had my baby in Arizona, He never knew any of that, how could he possibly know? unless..he adopted her, no, no it couldn't be, He wasn't that type of guy, He never wanted children.

I told everyone to go home, I gave them the rest of the day off, I walked home by Myself, and once I got in the door, I started bawling, He'd known all this time, like a fucking stalker, how the fuck did he know?

that night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	4. some truths

chapter four

on saturday, I woke up to my phone ringing after having the best dream about Edward, the worst person.

I didn't open my eyes, still trying to keep the dream, as much as i searched with my one arm stretched out looking for the phone on the night table, i couldn't find it.

eventually I just opened my eyes.

I sat up and looked around for the phone, then I realised it was at the other side of the room.

I sighed, and got up to get the phone, a dizzy spell hit me just as I answered it.

"H-hello" I said, letting the dizzy spell pass.

"Hey, is this bella?" a soft, velvet voice on the other line asked, the dizzy spell passed and I realised who I was talking to. "Edward what the hell? what do you want? better yet how did you get my number?" I asked confused, and angry, He woke me up from a good dream...about him.

"it's not that hard to find it on the internet" he said, sounding frustrated.

"okay but why are you calling?" I asked in a tired tone.

"I was wondering uh..." he sighed "nevermind"

"no, it had to be important if you had to search to find my number on the internet" I said.

"fine..I have to go into work today, and Tanya doesn't want to watch my daughter, and she's got croup, just a cold in the vocal chords, nothing to worry about, so I was wondering..if..since you're..uhmm...not doing anything..if you could watch ou-my daughter" he asked.

I thought about that for a second, watch his daughter, the only thing I had to do today was go to the cafe and clean, the cafe was closed on the weekend, and I could just bring his daughter with me and let her watch the cafe tv while I cleaned.

"sure, it doesn't matter, I have nothing better to do today" I answered.

"thank you bella, you do not know how much this means to me" he said, I smiled "your welcome, do you want me to come get her or..are you coming here?" I asked, looking around the house, it was as mess.

"ermm..I'll drop her off..your address is on the internet too" he chuckled, that wasn't a good sign, a spy's number on the internet, wow, now anyone would be able to track me, I should really make myself less unknown, maybe make myself another identity.

we hung up and I cleaned the apartment really quick before he got to my house.

20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and I ran to get it, preparing myself.

I opened the door and put on a smile.

"hey" Edward said, looking at what I was wearing, a black tank top, and grey baggy pants.

"hey yourself" I said, loooking at him from head to toe in under 5 seconds, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a brown overcoat, and baige tie, baige khakis and black dress shoes, he was clean shaven and his hair was done up nice, unlike how I used to see it.

"wow you clean up nice, better than you used to" he said, I gave him a sarchastic smile.

"where's your daughter?" I asked, he pointed down and I noticed a little green eyed bronze haired girl hiding behind his legs, i chuckled and bent down to her level.

"hey sweetie, your daddy has to get going, do you want to come inside and watch tv?" I asked, looking at her with a smile.

"yes" she said, Edward sighed and picked her up. "Emma, This is Mommy bella, she is going to take care of you today while I go to work, can you introduce yourself to her in a proper manner please" he asked her nicely.

"hello Mommy bella, My name is Emma Marie cullen-swan, and I already know you, Daddy talks about you all the time" she said, Her voice clear as a bell, I was shocked in 2 ways, first, He named his child after me, half, and the other half was shocked because he talks about me.

"does he really?" I asked, she nodded "yes, he talks about how beautiful you are and how he'd rather have married you then tanya that bitc-" she got out before Edward placed a hand over her mouth "she just keeps going on and on, y'know, kids these days" he said, his face as red as a tomato.

"it's okay, if I would've kept our daughter, I would've told her how handsome her dad was also" I smiled, and so did he.

He put Emma down, and I turned on the tv in the livingroom for her, and she watched Rolie polie olie, then I went back to talk to Edward.

"about emma-" I started, He cut me off.

"I know bella, I told you she went to a good home, somewhere you might not expect but..and I've done my share of the work for 4 years, please just watch her for this one day, it would help me out soo much and I'll even pay you, $20" he Explained.

I sighed "that's not what I meant" I said with a half smile. "what are you trying to say then?" He asked.

"I guess thank you is all, I know I wouldn't be a good mother, and I'm confused by your actions, but...thank you..for making sure she went somewhere she would be taken care of properly" I said honestly.

His watch beeped. "your welcome, and I gotta go so" he kissed me on the cheek "bye"

he walked down the hall and closed the door, confused, wait what had just happened, oh right, I know, He'd admitted to adopting our daughter I'd been forced to give up 4 years ago, oh and HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!.

it was sad that his kiss meant more to me than the fact that my long lost daughter was sitting in the livingroom, but it wasn't about him right now, I had a little girl to take care of.


	5. babysitting

_**Chapter five**_

I went down the hall to the livingroom and sat on the couch. "so.." I began, Emma looked at me with a smile.

"it's soo nice to finally meet you, Daddy talks about the beautiful Bella all the time" she said in a wierd way, must've been the cold. and gave me a hug. "He was right, you are pretty mommy bella" she said, and hugged me, I looked down at her surprised and hugged her back, finally after 4 years, I got back what was rightfully mine in the first place, I got my baby back, well atleast for now.

tears wanted to come on, but I stopped them in their tracks.

"A-are you hungry for anything? do you want some soup, or maybe a sandwich or something?" I asked, remembering the soup I'd made 2 days ago

"sure, soup and crackers sounds yummy" she said, getting up as I did.

I went to the kitchen, to the fridge and took out my homemade chicken soup from 2 days ago, and put it in a pot then turned on the stove.

"you know, My daddy makes me soup too" she stated, I nodded, and guessed she probably thought of Tanya as her mother. "does your mommy ever do anything fun with you?" I asked.

"no, daddy said my mommy was forced into adoption, then my grampa got mad and made daddy adopt me, but daddy said you're my new mommy because..I forget why" she said, and stood up on a stool beside me so we could watch over the soup while it heated up.

Had edward really told her Everything? "what about Tanya, isn't she your mommy?" I asked confused, why the hell would Edward tell her Everything? she was a four year old fucking child for god sakes! she probably barely understood anything!

"No, Tanya is daddy's bitchy soon to be Ex wife, He's divorcing her-" she stopped herself. "oh no! please don't tell tanya I said that! she'll hit me! she hates me because I'm an annoying ugly little brat" she said, looking down, my eyes went wide! why would she think of Herself as that? who the hell would put down a kid so much to make her feel like a fucking mistake, well sure she was one, but she was the best mistake Edward and I ever made.

"Don't ever say that about youself" I said, picking her up and putting her on my hip, she was still looking down.

"look at me" I said, putting my finger under her chin, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"you are not a bad kid, you are the smartest, most beautiful child I've ever met, you are Not a brat, Tanya is wrong, You're right, she is a bitch, although you really shouldn't be saying that word, but it's true, I love you like you're my own daughter, you're the most amazing child I've ever met" I told her, tears ran down her face, and she hugged me.

"thank..you" she said between sobs "you don't have to thank me when it's the truth" I said, and looked over at the soup, it was just boiling, ready to eat.

"are you ready to eat now?" I asked, pulling her back, adn wiped the tears off her cheek and nodded.

"alright, go sit on the couch and I'll bring it out to you" I told her, she ran and sat on the couch, and I scooped some soup into 2 small bowls, then walked out, and placed them on the table infront of the couch.

"watch out, it's hot" I said, and turned back to the kitchen to get the crackers.

"mmm this soup is better than my daddy's, but don't tell him that" she chuckled, tehn the phone rang, I ran to grab it.

"hello" I said, picking it up "hey, Bella, It's Edward, I'm gonna be a little later then planned..like..really late, so i was wondering if you don't mind babysitting for a couple more hours" he asked, I smiled "no, I don't mind, we're having fun here" I said, and heard him chuckle on the other end.

"thank you" he said, and right before I hung up I heard his voice again.

"wait"

"yeah?"

"uhmm..until 9:00 tonight, you really don't mind do you?"

"no, Edward I don't"

"alright..uhmm..wait..uhh...she has to have a bath, I'm not sure if-"

"don't worry Edward, I'll take care of it"

"tell her I send my love"

"I will"

"but...not just to her" he said, ending the conversation, and hanging up, was this his way of phone flirting with me? or making me fall for him again after I really didn't want to.

"who was that?" Emma asked after I put down the phone.

"your daddy, He said he has to work until 9'O clock tonight and asked if you could stay here a little bit longer tonight" I explained.

"okay" she said turning back to the tv, eating the soup, was it really that easy? was she used to staying away from edward that much? any normal little girl would be bummed. "y-you're not sad?" I asked.

"no, why would I be, daddy has to work, it aint that big a deal" she explained.

I gave her a funny look, then sat on the couch to eat my soup.

hours passed and I actually got some work done at the Cafe, after I was done, it was around 8'o clock, and Emma seemed tired, so I closed up the cafe and walked both of them back to My house.

when we got in the door I'd totally forgotten that she had to take a bath, or shower.

I looked at her and sighed "crap kiddo your daddy told me you have to take a shower before he gets here so you can go straight to bed after he picks you up" I told her.

i took her to the bathroom, stripped her down, then turned on the shower, and set the water "is this nice?" I asked her, she nodded "yes but.."

"but what?" I asked confused.

"but i've never taken a shower before, I've only ever had a bath" she explained, I thought about how this was going to work for a second, how was I going to get her all bathed without getting me own clothes all messy, then it hit me, I had a bathing suit that i'd only ever used once in a pool that had been washed atleast 20 times, in my dresser drawer.

"hold on for a second" I told her and went to change into it.

when i came back out, I ran her bath, and put bubble bath in it, the bubbles were really high, she laughed and jumped into it.

I poured water in her hair, then used some of the L'oreal kids that I'd bought earlier at a walmart in her hair.

there was a question pegging my mind, that had been since after Edward called and I finally asked her.

"why don't you care if your daddy works longer than expected?" I asked

"well..because I'm just used to it I guess, He works a lot and I like it here, you're not like Tanya or aunty Kate, you're not rude and don't call me names" she said.

"well of course not, why would I call you names?" I said like a question.

"well maybe because you're more grown up then Tanya and Aunt Kate, they're just immature" she said, i looked at her in surprise "do you even know what the word means?" I asked pouring conditioner in her hair.

"yeah, daddy says it alot, it means grown up" she said "am I right?"

I nodded surprised she understood most words "yes, you are most definitly right"

after I washed up Emma I helped her out of the shower then dried her off.

"what's that?" she asked pointing to the stretch mark on my stomach, oh geez how was I going to Explain this one?


	6. bath & bed

_**chapter 6.**_

"what's that?" Emma asked pointing to the stretch mark on my stomach, oh geez how was I going to Explain this one?

"that's a stretch mark" I explained "why is it there?" she asked.

"because sweetie, there was a baby in my belly once" I explained, hoping she wouldn't question me further.

"where's the baby?" she asked "I didn't see one around here"

"it's complicated sweetie, uhmm..I gave her away, then her daddy adopted her" I explained, knowing she was smart, but hoping she wasn't that smart.

"just like me" Emma smiled. "what was her name?"

"uhmm...Emma" I answered in a whisper, getting nervous, how the hell did that happen? a 4 year old was making me half afraid, half nervous.

"that's ironic, that's my name" she giggled, I changed the subject before she could ask anymore questions.

"so...you and your daddy live in a big house, I bet he spoils you" I guessed, she shook her head "no, Tanya doesn't let him" she said, and coughed, it must've been time to give her some more cough medicine.

"really?" I asked, she nodded "like I said, Tanya's a bitc-" I covered her mouth with my hand "sweetie, you really shouldn't be saying that word" I told her, then took my hand off her mouth "sorry mommy bella" she said.

I gave her a smile and asked her more questions "you hate tanya then..i bet you're a daddy's girl huh?" I asked, she nodded.

"i'm not anybody's girl, Tanya won't let me be a daddy's girl, and I can't be her girl either, she can't stand me, I overheard her telling daddy that she wanted to send me to boarding school because I was a little brat" she said, My eyes widened

"you are not a brat,and you kow what" I said, coming up with my own idea. "what?" she asked, I smiled. "if tanya won't let you be a daddy's girl, or her girl..you can be my girl" I said, she smiled, and hugged me.

after I was done, since Edward hadn't brought an extra pair of clothes with her, I threw her underwear in the washer, then dryer, and let her use one of my t-shitrs, it just hung off her body.

"I'm cold" she said after I was done blow drying her hair "hold on" I said with a smile, and ran to the bedroom.

I wrapped her up in one of my old big housecoats and picked her up, then held her like a baby. "would you like me to make some hot coco?"I asked, she smiled and nodded "yes please"

I carried her through the house and put her on the rocking chair while I made home made hot coco, the way My grandmother taught me to make it when I was little, since My mother couldn't cook worth shit.

when it was done, I poured it into 2 cups, one large cup for me, and one plastic child's cup for Emma, then set them both down on the table infront of the couch.

I picked Emma up off of the chair and put a movie in, Shrek 3.

halfway through the movie, I heard the door open "bella...you guys here? can I come in?" a soft velvet voice asked, and Edward popped into the livingroom, he took one look at me and Emma on the couch, she had fallen asleep, his face went from calm to angry, I was confused, Usually parents were impressed that I could get their kid to fall asleep before they got there.

"hey" I said, standing up with Emma in my arms like she was a baby. "can I have My daughter back please?" He asked angry.

I handed her to him, and he put her down on her feet while she was still asleep. "Emma, Darling, we have to go, You have to wake up" his voice went calm when he spoke to her, why was he angry at me?

Emma opened her eyes and rubbed them "daddy?" she asked, Edward smiled at her, then stood up and forced a $50 bill into my hands.

"Edward, I don't need your money" I said, trying to give it back "concider it...something to spend on your shoes or whatever, it doesn't matter to me, just take the damn money" he said with venom, wow who the hell shit on his burger tonight?

"whatever" I said, and put it on the top of the shelf closest to me.

"did she take a shower?" he asked, I looked down at her "yes" I said, he gave me a sarchastic smile.

"c'mon darling, the car is waiting, we have to go" he said, and walked our with our daughter. I'd never seen this side of Edward..Ever.

For once i actually hoped he would come into the cafe.

I shut off the movie, locked the door and got ready for bed, I looked over at the clock, it was 11:15pm, and although I didn't have anything in the morning, I just wished I could fall asleep.

just as I thought I was falling asleep, I heard a knock at the door, confused and tired, I got up to get it.

when I opened it, I was surprised to see who it was, Edward.


	7. the 'sleepover'

_**Chapter 7**_

just as I thought I was falling asleep, I heard a knock at the door, confused and tired, I got up to get it.

when I opened it, I was surprised to see who it was, Edward, with our daughter in one arm, a big backpack on his back, and he was managing to hold 2 big suitcases with one arm.

"Edward, do You have any idea what time it is? what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping he didn't have the same attitude coming here as he did last time he was leaving.

"bella I'm sorry for Everything, and I mean everything, I'm saying this from all parts of my heart" he began, and I asked the same question over again "okay..yeah but, what are you doing here?"

"Tanya and I got in a fight..and she kicked me out, and You were on my mind-" he stopped himself, and re-started "I mean, you were the first person I could think of to ask for help..could Emma and I stay the night here? there's not anywhere else I can go without looking like an idiot, Tanya knows Everybody in this city..well everybody but you, and I didn't want to look like an idiot if I went to someone else, and you kind of seem to know what it's like living a bad life" he said.

I contemplated on weather or not to let him in, if he did, he would be made fun of big time for this, and most likely nobody would help him, but then again, He had our daughter, and she was already sick, I didn't want her getting really seriously sick. I wasn't going to be the bad person in this stupid game, I was going to let him be that.

I opened up the door, and let him in, then took the 2 suitcases and set them down, then took Emma from his arms.

"you two go ahead and take my room, I'll take the guest bedroom, My bed is better, it's softer, and I want to make you feel at home" I whispered, careful not to wake Emma up.

"bella...I'm sorry" he finally apologized, wow never saw that one comin'.

"it's okay Edward, it's not your fault for all of it, it's my fault, I talked you in to..well you know..a while back" I said, and walked towards my bedroom to put Emma on the bed.

"bella, stop" Edward said, I looked back at him.

"go take her to the guest bedroom, you and her can sleep there, it would be awkward with her and I in the bed, you and her are both girls" he pointed out. "and this'll give you the mother-daughter kind of thing you never got" he said, I nodded and turned to the guest bedroom.

Edward brang the suitcases and bags into the guest bedroom, and I helped him.

after I was done, I gave him a smile, when I really wanted to give him a kiss. "goodnight, Edward" I said, feeling a little sad, right before he turned to go into my bedroom he stopped and looked at me "goodnight bella" he said, and went in.

I layed down on the guest bed with Emma, she was asleep, but I couldn't sleep, I wished I could though.

I couldn't get Edward out of my head, He was stuck there, his green eyes, bronze hair, adorable nose, and there were soo many things I wanted to tell him, so many things I wanted to ask, like why he adopted her in the first place after I'd given her up, had he tricked me into it, or had he been forced like Emma really said.

I looked over at our daughter sleeping, she was both of us combined, she had his green eyes and bronze hair, but looked exactly like I did when I was younger..aside from the hair and eyes.

"i love you Edward" I said to Myself outloud, then realised the door to the other room was open, I hoped I didn't say it that loud.

I got up to check, and just as I did, I saw him getting up, I sped down the hall, not knowing why, and ran into the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and got out the milk, then opened the cookie jar, and took a cookie out, then dipped it in milk, and took a bite, why was I doing this? I wasn't even hungry.

"nevermind, She probably went back to sleep" I heard him whisper as his voice entered the kitchen.

"i wish she knew how much I love her" he whispered, and went to the fridge, couldn't he see me? I was sitting right here!..then again, the kitchen was dark.

"where the hell is the milk?" he asked himself outloud, I chuckled and got up, then walked over to him.

I didn't want to scare him, but i needed him to know I was literally right here in the kitchen with him.

I sighed and did what i wanted to, what I missed doing.

I put my arms around his waist slowly. "I wish he knew how much I love him too" I said in a half whisper, he froze, then turned around, and placed his hands on mine.

he was speechless "h-how long have you been standing there?" he asked sounding a little frightened.

"since before you came out here..I got hungry" I explained.

"bella...we should talk" he said, and flipped on the light above the stove.

I had soo much I wanted to talk to him about, soo much I really wanted to say, soo many questions running through my head, now maybe was my chance to ask them.

I started the conversation first, I sat on the stool beside the table and took a sip of my milk, then spoke.

"soo...how did you find out about emma when she was born? I ran away to Phoenix to have her" I said.

Edward pursed his lips then spoke "carlisle" he began "the day before her birth, he was looking over the conversations on the phone bill, and found our conversation, He questioned me about it immediately, I told him you had aborted her..but he didn't believe me, He said you weren't that kind of girl, so he talked to charlie-" he explained, I cut him off.

"HE TALKED TO CHARLIE!" I almost yelled.

"you didn't let me finish...he didn't tell charlie anything, he'd just asked him where you were, charlie told him you went to florida for college" he paused "which was obviously a lie" I chuckled.

"so we checked the florida college records, and couldn't find anything..then I suggested phoenix, and we found out you were staying at a phoenix hotel, and had been for some time...he was going to come and talk to you about the baby, He wanted me to have full custody, because He didn't think you could raise her" He explained, it appauled me, Carlisle was Never like that.

"so he bought 2 plane tickets and we headed off to phoenix, to where we found out you had been at the hotel, but by the time we got there, you were already gone. we asked around about you, and we found out you had checked into the hospital because you were having the baby, so we headed up to the hospital, by the time we got there, you had just given birth, and I found out you were giving it away just as carlisle was talking to another doctor. I watched you in hte nursery, I was standing at the door, you put the necklace on her...Emma" he smiled, something wet ran down my cheek, and he wiped it, a tear, I hadn't realised I was crying until now.

"i was going to let her go to a better home, but carlisle found out..then forced me to adopt her, I had no choice, I was 18 though, I had just turned 18, but she wasn't given to me until almost a full year after because of all the court bullshit I had to go through" he explained.

"wh-why did he make you adopt her? why did he care soo much?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky.

"it was something about learning a lesson, I had to take responsibility for my actions" he explained.

I took another sip of my milk then spoke "I was going to abort her" I admitted in a low whisper, he looked at me "I wouldn't have blamed you..she was a mistake" he said, then smiled "the best mistake we ever made" I smiled.

before we could talk anymore, I rubbed my eyes "I should get going to bed, I'm tired" I lied. I just didn't want to talk anymore.

I stiffled a yawn, and right before I closed my mouth after the yawn, his lips attached to mine and we kissed, alot of toung, like one of those ones you missed everyday. this, is what i had missed these whole 4 years.

he stood up, without breaking the kiss, and picked me up, I put my legs around his hips and carried me to the bedroom.

before my mind could register what was happening, we were both naked.


End file.
